1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel elements and, more particularly, to panel elements which may be secured together to comprise various types of structures, such as enclosures for pets, a playing area for a small child, a gate for preventing children and/or pets from straying from a particular room or area, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structures of the same general type or for the same general purposes are generally permanent fixtures or elements relatively, permanently secured together or assembled to define a playpen, enclosure, and the like. Such elements are, of course, relatively unwieldy when being transported from one location to another, and, with their fixed size, they are not easily adaptable to changing conditions, etc.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a plurality of panels which may be assembled together to define virtually any type of structure desired by a user. The panels are lightweight, the fastening elements which secure the panels together are easily installed and easily removed, and the apparatus is thus easily transported. Moreover, the fastening elements used to secure adjacent panels together allows the panels to be folded together in an accordion-like manner.